


Werewolves Can Get Sick Too

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Jack morton needs a hug, M/M, Sick Jack, randall is a good boyfriend, randall is pre-med, randall takes care of jack, sick jack morton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Jack wakes up with the beginnings of a cold. But that can't be right, can it? Werewolves don't get sick right?





	Werewolves Can Get Sick Too

Jack stood from his seat once class was dismissed. He had a date in two hours, but he wasn’t feeling the very best. Ever since late last night he had been feeling off. It was the same feeling he used to get when a cold was coming on, but that made no sense. Werewolves couldn’t get sick, could they? He would have to consult Hamish on this one.

 

He made his way to the house, narrowly missing having an awkward conversation with Alyssa. Things had been weird since he had broken up with her for Randall. Not that he even wanted to date her after the first time he was rejected coldly. 

 

He walked into the house, walking straight for the living room, figuring Hamish would be at the bar, fixing himself a drink now that the day was done. Class wise anyway. Just as he turned the corner, he was hit with a wave of dizziness and stumbled over his own two feet. He would have hit the ground if it wasn’t for the strong pair of arms that caught him.

 

“Whoa there Jack! Are you okay?” Randall asked, helping Jack back up to his feet. Jack looked up at him and sighed.

 

“Not really. Can werewolves get sick?” He asked, letting Randall lead him over to the couch to take a seat.

 

“Of course we can. We aren’t gods. We are sick for a shorter amount of time though.” Randall explained. Jack sighed and leaned more heavily into his boyfriend's arms. “Why Jack? Do you think you’re getting sick?”

 

“I know I am. I woke up today and just felt off. Everything feels fuzzy. Like I’m about to be sick but it's not quite here yet.” Jack sighed, leaning his head against Randall’s chest. When had they laid down?

 

“Oh man, I hate that feeling. We just have to make sure you’re keeping up on your fluids and getting enough sleep. Eating right too. That way you won’t even go through the worst of the sickness.” Randall said, pulling him closer and running his fingers through his hair. 

 

Jack nodded, feeling sleepy, he was warm and content in Randall’s arms. Next thing he knew, he was asleep.

  
  
  


**^^^**

  
  
  


Jack woke up hours later, still wrapped in Randall’s arms, but they were in bed now. When had they moved? He looked across the room to the clock on the desk and gasped, sitting up straight and jostling Randall awake in the process.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Randall asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Randall, I slept through our date!” Jack exclaimed. Randall chuckled.

 

“Jack, sweetheart, you said you weren’t feeling good. It was better to let you sleep than to force you to go out when you weren’t feeling well and make you feel even worse. Besides, I still got to spend time with you.” Randall said, leaning in to kiss him softly. Jack sighed and let Randall pull him back down on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“A lot better actually.” Jack said softly. 

 

“Good. I’m glad.” Randall smiled and hugged him closer. “Hey look, it's 11:11, make a wish.” Randall said with a goofy grin.

 

“I don’t have anything to wish for.” Jack laughed, thinking to himself that Randall was probably what he’d wish for.

 

“As you RA and your boyfriend, I have to say, that sounds like the start of a very cheesy mush fest that I don’t want to get pulled into.” Randall joked. 

 

“Love you too, Randall.” Jack shook his head and kissed Randall, letting himself drift back to sleep once again.


End file.
